The golden mask
by MissKluck
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship has been on rocky ground for several weeks. Finally, they believe that a masquerade ball might be the answer. However, is it really Kikyo underneath that golden mask, or is it someone else? InuKag AU.


Hi guys! So this is my first Inuyasha fanfic that I have been working on for a little while. The idea belongs solely to the amazing cheerbabeexoxo who, despite writing out this idea herself, still agreed to let me publish this, thank you so much! So yeah, without further ado, here it is! Also excuse my grammar, I'm not a native English speaker

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, or the idea for this fanfic for that matter.

**The golden mask**

"Gold mask, gold mask," Inuyasha muttered to himself as he went up the last steps to the large building where that night's masquerade ball was being held. He had initially been sceptic to the entire ball, but felt that it could might be the one thing they needed in their relationship right at the moment as it wasn't going too well. Both him and Kikyo had been really busy lately, of course schoolwork took a lot of both of them, but really he just felt that he never saw her anymore, almost like she was avoiding him. And whenever he did she her, they almost always fought. It might have been something to do with her getting more responsibilities and tasks at work of course, but sometimes Inuyasha felt himself wondering what she even saw in him anymore. She just felt so distant, and different whenever they met, not like she had been before.

Inuyasha knew with himself that he at least did whatever he could to get time to be with her, but it didn't help when she was almost always busy with something else. Was she not interested in him anymore? No, that couldn't be. She had initiated for them to go to this ball together after all. she was probably just stressed out and thus wasn't acting like her usual self. He guessed things like that happened when there were school exams and she had had to suddenly take over a shrine all at once. Even so, she had managed it before, so what now?

As Inuyasha entered the large doors, various smells and sounds flooded him all at once, making him a bit nauseous, though for only a moment. It was almost always like this whenever he entered a new building, and especially when those buildings had many people inside. But he was used to it, it was just a part of what being a half-demon meant he guessed.

The next moment he was out of his dace again, and looking around for a slender, dark-haired girl with a golden mask. He walked around a bit, recognizing several of his friends like Miroku and Sango who were already dancing together. And finally, he spotted her, standing a bit off to the side watching, a golden mask adoring most of her face. For a moment he just stood there, watching his girlfriend and how well she looked in that simple white and golden ballgown. She was so beautiful tonight, though really any night she was because that was just what she was to him, beautiful. And suddenly he felt nervous. What if she didn't really want his company? What if things went wrong again? Was he truly good enough for her? He fidgeted a bit, unable to come to a proper solution of what to do.

After some moments though, he finally worked up his courage and, although quite nervous, walked over to her. He was intent on having a good night and, even if it was just for that night, just being there with her and enjoy her company. He checked his own mask on the way, that it was thoroughly secured, and made his way through the crowd to her.

But what should he say to her? 'Hi, sorry for the wait,' No, that wasn't him. He smiled, although hesitating for long enough for her to notice him and raise a questioning eyebrow. He coughed. "Hey. Do you want to dance?" She looked startled at him for a moment, as if she wasn't expecting him to stand there and ask. And for a moment, Inuyasha wondered if this wasn't Kikyo after all, but no, of course it was her. The same smell, the same hair, the same mask. Of course it was Kikyo. Who else could it be?

She flashed him a shy smile then. "Of course." And, although he sensed some hesitation from her as she took a quick glance around, she let him take her hand and lead her into the crowd of dancing couples. At first, it did feel a bit awkward, somewhat she felt different from the times they'd danced before, but then it had been a long time ago and before long they were both in sync, dancing together and enjoying themselves.

Although she was quiet at first, Kikyo soon warmed up and started asking about how his day had been and how he was lately, and he felt that they talked better now than they'd done for weeks. Truly, this had been a good idea. The night quickly went by as they talked and danced a lot, some times stopping to get some refreshments, but mostly dancing together. Inuyasha felt happier than he'd felt for ages and he was happy that Kikyo seemed to be enjoying herself too.

As the night neared it's end, it was time for the night's final activity, which was to remove the masks. Frankly, Inuyasha didn't really think that it would be necessarily as he knew he was already dancing with Kikyo, they had agreed upon the masks after all, but still, unmasking was a part of it he guessed. He blushed a little then as the thought of giving Kikyo a kiss popped into his mind. Luckily his mask covered most of his blush so Kikyo didn't notice. They hadn't kissed in a long time, only a couple of times before actually, but truly he felt that they had come a long way on this small night. Even if some of the things they'd talked about surprised Inuyasha as it was different from what he'd thought, it was just nice to get to know each other again.

He unmasked, smiling happily at her as he waited for her to unmask. And she did, only that she didn't because it wasn't her, it wasn't Kikyo. Surprised, he only stared at her for several moments, taking it all in.

"You… You're not Kikyo…" He uttered at last, realizing that despite the fact that it wasn't his girlfriend he'd spent the evening with, he had had such a wonderful time that he hadn't even taken the time to check and just gone along with it.

"No," the girl lightly shook her head, tilting her head a little to the side as if to fully take him in. "I'm not." Then she smiled, although it was meeker now than it had been earlier that evening. "I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"But why? I… You?" Why had she spent the entire evening with him then? And why hadn't he seen Kikyo anywhere?

"Well, at first I was uncertain why you came up to me too, but then you looked so expectant that I didn't want to take that from you." Her smile had faltered a bit. "I reasoned that if you had a girlfriend and you'd only mistaken me for her that one of you would find the other soon enough. Also, you did ask me to dance and I didn't really want to end up standing around watching all night, even if I didn't expect to actually spend the entire evening with you. I'm sorry to have disappointed you and taken you away for your girlfriend then, it wasn't my intension." She looked down sadly, biting her lips slightly.

Inuyasha felt bad. Of course it wasn't her fault. He was the one that should've checked and instead asked her to dance. Surely, if it was anyone's fault then it was his. "Hey now, don't look so down. It wasn't your fault. I was the one that didn't check, it ain't your fault for being who you are. In fact I've had much more fun with you than I've had with my girlfriend in a long time, so thanks for brightening my evening at least. Here's my number at least, hopefully we can stay friends even though I messed up." He scribbled down his number on a piece of paper and gave it to the girl.

Surprised, she took it and looked at it for a moment, before she looked up at him again and smiled. "Thanks, I'd like that too. I guess you should go look for your girlfriend now, she's probably furious I've taken her night with you. Just one thing before you leave, what's your name?"

"Hm? Oh! My name is Inuyasha." He smiled softly. Somehow it was just so easy to be in Kagome's company. Even if he'd just come to know her tonight, and thinking that she was Kikyo most of the time, he truly did feel comfortable around her already.

"Inuyasha," Kagome tested the name on her tongue. "Okay then, it was nice meeting you Inuyasha." She smiled again, and something with it made him feel warm inside.

"Likewise, Kagome. Later," he smiled one last time before turning around to go in search for Kikyo. Her smile was still on his mind though, and it stayed with him the rest of the night.


End file.
